Moonlight Dancing
by Animecat13
Summary: Inuyasha and crossover fans unite!What do you get when you mix a famous white-haired demon with characters from your favorite animes?A whole lotta action!May contain strong language, depictions of excessive gore and violence, and a little citruslime.R&R p
1. Kenshin

Moonlight dancing(Chapters,crossovers)  
  
by:Animecat13  
  
Authors Note:Wow my first fan-fiction, I'm so excited. Just to let you know for legal   
  
reasons, I do not own Rorouni Kenshin or Inuyasha or characters in them, although I wish I  
  
did.  
  
Chapter 1:Kenshin  
  
Woosh SHING! Went the heavy katana.Click Clack went the quick footsteps of the Red haired   
  
Rourouni."Damn YOu!"yelled kenshin as he barely missed slicing the white-haired youkai.   
  
"Feh you'll never win against me CLAWS OF BLOOD!" yelled the half-demon Inuyasha as he   
  
scraped Kenshin's face. "Ah we'll meet again demon spawn!!!" yelled the swift samurai as   
  
he sprinted into the Darkness."Inuyasha, What are you doing, are you okay???" asked a   
  
worried kagome. The Hanyou had Blood all over his clothes and 2 deep cuts on his shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine" said inuyasha as he clutched his wounded shoulder."Take the Tetsusaiga, bring it   
  
to the old lady, she'll fix it." inuyasha said his voice cracking a little, "Start off  
  
toward there now, I'll meet you there tomorrow." "No problem, if there's any...." "Just  
  
go,before true night comes." said Inuyasha cutting her off. As she ran off toward the path,   
  
Inuyasha gazed up toward the sky. His stage of vulnerablity was approaching, in one hour.  
  
"Dammit!!Why today!?" he yelled into the silent night. Quietly he jumped into the nearest   
  
tree and landed on the tallest branch not making a sound or rustling a leave. 'I would  
  
do well without an enemy like Kenshin...' he thought to himself.  
  
------Flash back start------  
  
Ching Clash went the 2 swords as they hit against each other making sparks erupt. "Inuyasha  
  
the half-demon rumored to possess shards of the shikon jewel, you must die." yelled Shiguri  
  
Takima, samurai and long time friend of Kenshin.(AN-see "Samurai X: the motion picture)   
  
"Baka you'll never get these shards!, Kagome run for it!" yelled the furious hanyou. Bang  
  
SWISH went the swords, the tetsusaiga overpowering the swift kodachi. "Over my dead body!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled as he pushed back the samurai and jumped into the air. "Say goodbye old   
  
man!!!"he flashed a toothy grin. The air stilled for what seemed an eternity and the half   
  
demon started to put away the sword,Ching the sword fit into its case as the slice on   
  
Shiguri showed. Blood poured out of the noble man as he fell to his knees before Inuyasha.  
  
"GRRRRRaaa" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Swish went inuyasha's kimono as the sharp sword  
  
went through his stomach. "Who the hell..." Inuyasha whispered his voice growing weaker.  
  
As he fell to the ground blood dripping to the floor, something held him up. The  
  
half-demon looked up into purple eyes and auburn hair. A man, rather young, with an X  
  
scar on his cheek looked down glaring at the Hanyou."You,...you wretch HOW DARE YOU kill   
  
Shiguri, you won't live to see this day ever AGAIN!!!!" yelled the ecstatic Kenshin.  
  
"WH-Who are you?" Inuyasha asked his vision as blurry as the night sky. "I am Himura   
  
Kenshin, and you will regret the day you ever touched Shiguri!Don't forget my name, we will  
  
meet again!" yelled Kenshin picking up the blood soken Shiguri and jumped off the high   
  
cliff.  
  
------End Flash back------  
  
The demon sighed, a few stray white hairs blowing in front of his eyes. "I could do without  
  
those idiotic memories..." he said to himself. 'What to do now?,I can't attack Kenshin when  
  
my human form is only 1 hour away, but i Can't run away either.'inuyasha thought. 'Now that  
  
I think about it, Kenshin doesn't want the shikon jewels, he wants revenge, but I can't   
  
deal with him right now....I've got another problem to think about.' he thought. Inuyasha   
  
was referring to Kagome, surprisingly enough she confessed her love to him. And now  
  
he has no idea how to answer her back. RUSTLE, Inuyasha shook off his thoughts and stood in  
  
attack mode.'What was that?' he thought. The half-demon looked down through the leaves.   
  
'Kilala??!!' he thought surprised. He jumped down "Hey kilala, what are you doing here."  
  
he asked as nicely as he could.Kilala daintily sniffed Inuyasha's wounds. He chuckled.  
  
"Aw those they're nothing, they don't even hurt." He laughed. Slowly Kilala poked one of   
  
the cuts. " HOly...."(you can guess the rest) He yelled and screamed and cussed. But,   
  
little did Inuyasha know that Himura Kenshin was right around the corner watching the whole  
  
thing.'That stupid little half-breed, just wait 10 more minutes, then.., then you'll be   
  
mine'he thought. After 10 minutes of bawling his eyes out Inuyasha stopped and looked at   
  
the moonless sky. His hair had gone black and his claws and fangs were gone."It's time..."  
  
he said aloud. "Yes it's time, time to DIE!" yelled kenshin jumping out of the shadows and  
  
barely missed striking Inuyasha in the head. "Yes it worked Half-breed, now we fight, HUMAN  
  
to HUMAN."he laughed manically. Inuyasha gasped. "How did you know!???" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Thank your little bug friend!" Kenshin smiled a sickly smile. 'Myoga, you traitor!'   
  
thought Inuyasha. "Fine, let's go!" Inuyasha said getting into fighting stance. "No but we   
  
will not fight like Neaderdals, we will fight like MEN, or should I say half-men!" Kenshin  
  
said holding out a sword to Inuyasha. "Go ahead TAKE It!" he yelled. Inuyasha grasped the  
  
sword."Fight till the death, no more words are to be said, take your beating like a MAN,  
  
samurai boy!"Inuyasha yelled weilding the sword in a defensive stance. "We begin!" yelled  
  
yelled Kenshin sprinting toward Inuyasha his sword raised and ready. Inuyasha took the blow  
  
head on, holding his ground.  
  
There they stood swords clashed together, soft grass moving  
  
beneath their feet. Sparks furiously falling to the ground, lighting the leaves on fire.  
  
Making a little glow as the battle waged on. Illuminated by the light of the fire, sweat   
  
dripped down their foreheads as their clashing continued. Suddenly Kenshin jumped back an  
  
extra step, and threw 5 throwing stars at the hanyou's feet. "GAh cheap shot!"yelled   
  
Inuyasha. "Alls fair in Love and War!" yelled Kenshin,swinging his swords at the dog's feet.  
  
"WAIT!"Inuyasha jumped back and hesistated. "What do you mean Love and War!What love is   
  
there?"Inuyasha asked curious.. Kenshin went into a frenzy of slashes, making little cuts  
  
on Inuyasha's Red Yukata."Shiguri,..."said Kenshin as he swung at the demon's injured   
  
shoulder, but he dodged. "was..he was like a brother to me, like family...."He said his   
  
attacks slowing down. "I trusted him,... he was my only friend, the only one I TRUSTED..."  
  
he said his attacks speeding up again, to the point of which you could hardly see them.   
  
"But...then you.. you killed Him!!!ARGGHGH"he yelled a single tear in his eyes as clear   
  
as a new born pearl."Now you'll die!" he ran at him so fast, the human eye could not   
  
follow his movements. Striking Inuyasha's leg he shredded the demon's shirt. There in the  
  
cold night air lay a struggling Inuyasha shirtless, letting his Abdomen and chest show.   
  
Deep red blood falling slowly from now his arm and his leg. "NOW THE FINAL BLOW!" yelled   
  
Kenshin. He held his sword high above his head, light from the fire around the raging   
  
battle reflecting off the blooded sword.  
  
He started to thrust the sword down, towards   
  
Inuyasha's heart, but stopped just barely above his chest, making a little cut in the   
  
half-breeds skin. Panting hard, Kenshin just stood there holding the sword."W-W-Why did   
  
you stop, why didn't you kill me...."he asked losing his breath. Kenshin also drenched  
  
in blood and wounded in his stomach, bent down on one knee using his sword as a crutch.  
  
"I-I-I can't kill you...."he said his voice sounded frightened, "I swore..I swore to   
  
Shiguri that I wouldn't shed anyone's blood ever again...." "Ah"Inuyasha was taken by   
  
surprise."How can i be so stupid, I know Shiguri wouldn't want me to kill, no matter  
  
what."he said shivering.In the distance, the sun started to rise, warm golden rays   
  
lighting Kenshin's violet eyes. Sun rising behind Inuyasha, the dog-demon started to glow.  
  
His ears returning to the top of his head, Claws and fangs growing in, and the dark  
  
black human eyes turning to the golden eyes of a hanyou. Inuyasha stood up slowly,wiping  
  
the blood off of himself."Get up...."Inuyasha said to the crying Kenshin. "This is no time  
  
to weep Himura, let us fight,and may the best MAN win Ok?"he asked. "You truly are a noble  
  
demon Inuyasha." said Kenshin. "Yea yea draw your sword."Inuyasha commanded."Begin."  
  
Kenshin said, and with that the new duel started. 15 minutes later. Kenshin lay on the   
  
ground, "The battle is yours Inuyasha."he said.The demon helped Himura up. "It was a good  
  
battle Kenshin,you fought well, Shiguri would be proud."he said. "But now we must part,  
  
I have something important to do."INuyasha said grinning to himself."Ahhhhh hehehehehehe  
  
got a lady."Kenshin said poking Inuyasha."Shut up."a faint blush spreading across   
  
Inuyasha's face. "Well farewell,Himura Kenshin."Inuyasha said walking toward the path.  
  
"Fairwell dog breath."Kenshin laughed.Suprisingly Inuyasha laughed too, and they went   
  
their separate ways.  
  
End Of chapter1..  
  
An-so what did you think? It was good huh!? Next chapter is going to be about Inuyasha   
  
and Kagome but Kenshin too!!??Read to find out.Review plzzzz! 


	2. Alls fair in love and war

Moonlight Dancing(Chapters,Crossovers)  
  
By:Animecat13  
  
Authors Note:I don't own anyone in this story...there I said it Dangit!  
  
Chapter2:Alls fair in love and war  
  
Pitter patter pitter patter are the quick feet of a white-haired dog-demon. Silenty,   
  
swiftly running through the thick forest. Rays of mid-morning sunlight shining down upon  
  
the youkai,illuminating his white hair,making it seem almost blond. 'Well here I go'  
  
thought the confident hanyou Inuyasha. 'What to say, What to say......'he thought. For   
  
the past hour and a half he had been running through the forest toward Kaede's old village.  
  
In his mind he had been thinking over what to say to Kagome. The truth was that he loved  
  
her and now he knew that she loved him too. But as you probably know, Inuyasha isn't quite  
  
one to openly share his feelings about someone or anyone. In the crisp morning air was  
  
the fresh scent of burning firewood,that no hanyou can miss. He leaped into the sky,feeling  
  
the breezy wind blow against his white locks. He would never admit it, but he was as nevous  
  
as he ever could be.He had recovered from his previous battle with Himura Kenshin, but   
  
was still a little achey around his shoulders. Other than that he was confident with   
  
himself, cocky as usual."Ahhhh...finally..." sighed Inuyasha, the village huts were in   
  
sight. Landing on the ground again he took a giant leap and landed on one of the trees near   
  
Kaede's hut. Rustling the leaves, the birds flew away into the blue pool called the sky.  
  
Out of the front hut came Kaeda and Kagome,talking excitedly like little school girls.  
  
'So much...So much...like Kikyo.'thought Inuyasha.'Except It is Kagome that I love.'  
  
Feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, he kept watching Kagome. 'That's it I'm going to   
  
tell her.... I have to.'he thought. He was just about to leap off the branch, when he   
  
saw not one but 2 red haired men walk toward Kaede's hut. Inuyasha recognized them   
  
instantly, and wasted no time jumping off the branch onto the ground.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha when did you get here?"Kagome had just noticed Inuyasha who appeared from the   
  
tree.But Inuyasha's attention wasn't focused on Kagome.He was staring at 2 red haired men   
  
walking toward Kaede's hut. Both were rather young, about in their mid-20's.At least,  
  
that's how they looked. One had beautiful Violet eyes, and the other had Ravishing  
  
Ice-blue eyes.One was a Samurai with long hair,put into a pony tail. The other with Long   
  
hair,that fell onto his shoulders perfectly. It was a sight to see. Inuyasha on the other  
  
hand had a surprised look on his face. "What the he....""Sit!"Kagome yelled interrupting  
  
him."Welcome to the village, my name is Kagome, don't mind Inuyasha he has bad mannors."  
  
she said.Inuyasha got up quickly, "What the hell was...""Sit!"Kagome yelled, "he just   
  
never learns." She chuckled. The she looked up at the men's faces."Oh aren't you Kenshin?"  
  
she asked."Yes I am."he said. "Oh and your name is?"she asked the other red headed man.  
  
"I am Kurama,I am an old friend of Inuyasha's..."said the stranger. Inuyasha got up  
  
before Kagome could say anything he said,"I knew it Kurama,What the hell are you doing  
  
here?"WHAM.Kagome slapped INuyasha. Everyone chuckled as Inuyasha's cheek turned red.  
  
"I was traveling with Kenshin here...and he wanted to visit you."he said. "Yea Inuyasha,  
  
I wanted to see your woman.."said a laughing Kenshin. BAM Inuyasha punched punched   
  
Kenshin's head,leaving a big bump."Jeez I was only playing..."said a teary eyed Kenshin.  
  
"Here everyone, let us go inside for some hot tea..."said Kaede.  
  
Sizzle....went the teapot as Kaede carefully put it over the fire. Everyone was laughing  
  
and talking and enjoying themselves. Especially Kenshin. He liked talking to Kagome.  
  
Every now and then, Inuyasha gave him a death glare for flirting with Kagome. SQUEAK,  
  
the teapot sounded, the tea was ready. Kaede got up to go pour some for everyone. Somehow,  
  
the conversation had slided off to where everyone was going to stay. "Inuyasha, if you  
  
don't mind lets stay here at Kaede's for awhile and rest, we could use some rest and   
  
relaxation."Kagome said. "Feh well I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt, plus my arm  
  
could use some rest."He agreed. "What about us!?"Kenshin and Kurama said in Unison.  
  
"Well maybe you could stay too..."suggested Kagome."WHAT??"Inuyasha said.'If they stay,   
  
my chances of confessing to Kagome are completely shot.'he thought."You know,that's a   
  
great idea, I could use some extra hands around here."Kaede agreed.'Thanks old woman.'  
  
thought Inuyasha bitterly.   
  
"This is great, old buddy, old pal" said Kenshin.'No it's not, I have to share a room with  
  
you two' thought Inuyasha."You know your girl Kagome,she's pretty hot."Said Kenshin  
  
dreamily."She's not my girl."said Inuyasha dryly."Well then I got dibs on her!"Kenshin  
  
said enthusiasticly."No dude, I do..."added Kurama. Meanwhile,by the lake Kagome, was   
  
sitting dipping her feet into the warm water."ACHOOO"sneezed Kagome,"HEHEHe someone must   
  
be talking about me."said Kagome and chuckled. Kurama and Kenshin kept on bickering about  
  
dibs on Kagome. Each word said by both of them made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. "I'm   
  
going to take a walk..."announced Inuyasha and walked out of the hut slamming the door.  
  
'Where to go,...I know how about the lake.'he thought to himself.He leaped from tree to   
  
tree until he reached the lake. To his surprise, there was Kagome,sitting there by   
  
herself, dipping her feet in the water.  
  
He jumped down, and Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha landing on the ground. "OH   
  
Inuyasha, what are you doing here, I thought you were asleep."Kagome said. "NO i um...."  
  
he hesitated, "couldn't sleep." He sat down next to her and put his feet in the water too.  
  
'Ok Ok boy you can do this, you are alone, no pressure.'He thought to himself. He opened  
  
his mouth to speak, but before any words came out, Kagome covered his mouth with hers.  
  
He stared wide eyed into her dark black hair as she kissed him, then slowly closed his   
  
eyes.He broke the kiss."Kagome...I...I....I lov"but before he could say the rest,she gave  
  
him a quick kiss. "Inuyasha, you don't have to say, I already know." she said   
  
reassuringly."But what about Kenshin and Kurama?" he asked blushing. "I love you not them,  
  
I always have." she said sweetly. He tenderly, pulled her into a soft embrace. Then into  
  
a deep kiss, deeper than the last one.They stood like that, holding eachother and   
  
occasionally kissing.They stood like that the whole night.Eventually falling asleep in   
  
eachother's tender embrace.  
  
Morning sunlight shown down upon, the sweet couple,still entangled in each others arms.  
  
Slowly light passed over the demon's eyes, awakening him from his slumber.It took him   
  
a couple of minutes for his eyes to focus, then he noticed shapes around him.He recognized   
  
those shapes, and faster than the eye could see, he stood up at attention, and kicked   
  
Kagome lightly. "Huh what?"Kagome said trying to focus."Ummmmmmm..."Inuyasha said.  
  
"well well it's about time..."Kaede said teasingly."OH no nothing like that happened,  
  
really, nothing."Inuyasha said nervously.Kagome got up quickly. Kurama and Kenshin   
  
nudged Inuyasha in the side, raising their eyebrows."hehehehehe well inuyasha got some  
  
last night!"he said laughing.WHAM WHAM 2 bumps appeared on their heads as kagome slapped  
  
them hard.  
  
"Well,Kaede thankyou for letting us stay the night with you."Said Kagome bowing in respect.  
  
"No problem my child, Ye better get going before nightfall."Said Kaede. "Yes, you are  
  
right."INuyasha said, then turned to Kurama and Kenshin. "so i guess you guys will be   
  
traveling with us.""Yuppers."they said in Unison. "Well we'd better go,I want to   
  
get past the mountains before nightfall."Inuyasha said. He turned back to Kaede and bowed.  
  
"Thankyou and farewell."he said surprisingly politely. "Farewell my children.."Kaede  
  
said. Kurama and Kenshin ran up ahead racing eachother. And Inuyasha and kagome walked  
  
at a slow pace behind them hand in hand.Walking into the horizon,wondering what new   
  
adventure awaits them.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: O My god i did a chapter 2, to be honest, I thought my story was going to be  
  
a one shot. But, then my plans changed, for the better, I guess. Well in Chapter3, you'll  
  
never guess who the funny foursome goes up against. Get ready for some crossover action!  
  
Keep reading..More reviews!!! 


End file.
